


The (After) Life of the Party

by circusdad



Category: Rocketman (2019) RPF
Genre: Angst, Bernie Taupin is a Good Friend, Drug Use, Eating Disorders, Implied Cheating, M/M, Mental Abuse, Suicidal Ideation, Verbal Abuse, alcohol use, domestic abuse, john reid is a dick, like the best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:42:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28934994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/circusdad/pseuds/circusdad
Summary: Ever since Bernie met John he'd hated him. Suspected him of treating Elton like less than human. Now he's witnessed it first hand, and he wasn't going to take it.
Relationships: Elton John & Bernie Taupin, Elton John/John Reid
Kudos: 2





	The (After) Life of the Party

**Author's Note:**

> Title from a Fall Out Boy song!
> 
> Please I wrote this at like four in the morning after two days of no sleep, please cut me some slack about it sucking ass, I tried my best.

He didn't want to be there. Bernie pushed through drunken fame chasers, coked out whores and pleanty of couples having relations in the open.

It was disgusting. Not at all like something the Reggie he knew would enjoy. But, then again, he supposed this wasn't Reggie Dwight, it was Elton John.

He tapped shoulders, asked, "Have you seen Elton?" to nearly everyone outside before he supposed he couldnt be out there. His flamboyant and outgoing personality would be drawing in everyone's attention surely.

He entered the house.

Bernie didn't know what he hoped for more. For his friend to be alone somewhere or with John Reid. Alone was dangerous, alone meant no supervision, and he knew Elton was unstable. 

But being with John meant a lot more. He had his skepticisms, he wouldn't out right say that John was abusive, because he had no solid, 100% proof. There would be bruises- a lot of them. Elton would cover them with makeup, but his small frame always gave it away, as he curled into himself in pain if he moved wrong. Bernie heard the way John talk about him, as well. The harsh words and judgements, the hateful lies he would spiel just to shatter Eltons already shattered ego. The subtle pokes at his looks, his weight, his music.

So, yeah, maybe he _would_ say Reid abused Elton. Mentally and verbally- he had proof of that. But no matter how many excuses the singer would give as to why new injuries bloomed so frequently, Elton couldnt lie to Bernie. He could lie to himself, but _not Bernie._

Reid gave him bad vibes. _very_ bad energy, expecially as he witnessed how small and stiff Elton'd become whenever near him.

He wished Elton would be sleeping, or partying, or anything else than _being with John Reid_ , but he had a suspicion that he would in fact be with him. It was inevitable- they were dating and John was a manipulative dick.

Bernie remembered when Elton first told him about John. How happy he'd been for him.

_"I've met the most amazing man, Bernie. And I've never been in love before, but if I had to guess, I'd think it'd feel a lot like this, yeah? Hes wonderful, he's so good to me, gentle, patient, and you know how hard it is to be patient with me," he joked._

_"Really? You think you love him, eh?"_

_"Dunno. That's why I'm not going to let go of this. For years, I've felt like I'd never find anyone, but.. He showed up. I think this'll be good for me."_

_"Ah, well, you know me, Reggie, you know what I'm gonna say. I'm proud of you man. If you think he's the one, you better hold on like hell then, yeah?"_

Then he thought back to when he'd actually met John for the first time.

_Elton looked giddy. Absolutely overjoyed that John and Bernie had finally met. His smile never left his face, and he was the happiest Bernie had seen him in ages._

_Which made his realisation hurt even more. John was an asshole._

_He kept a protective- no,_ possesive _grip on Eltons slender frame, fingers all but digging into the skin of his side. "You must be Bernie Taupin. I've heard a lot about you," he said, scottish accent laying on thick as he stared holes into Bernie's eyes._

_"Ah, yeah. You must be the famous John Reid," he forced out happily, eyes flicking to the vice like grip he had on his best friend every so often. "You talk about me a lot, then, Reggie? Im flattered," Bernie directed to his best mate._

_"Talks about you loads. Seems everyday there's something new you've done together."_

Bernie noticed the telltale signs of being high, but at the time he didn't put the pieces together. Thinking back, though, he realised he was witnessing Elton coked out for the first time. It made him angrier. Thats when everything with Elton started. The alcohol dependancy, the drugs. The issue with his weight started getting worse then, too.

He didn't want Reggie anywhere near John.

His fears were confirmed upon walking passed an open door way. Elton placed a record on the player, stumbling up to John and grabbing his shoulders, giggling like a school girl. They danced, and Bernie couldn't help but notice how _deathly skinny_ and how _deathly pale_ Elton looked. It made him want to cry. His friend stumbled almost gracefully, humming as he was twirled around.

He looked.. happy. Almost. Bernie didn't miss the way Elton flinched whenever John's hand went toward him. He fucking _flinched_.

Bernie felt his blood boil over. Eltons pupils were dilated an his eyes were bloodshot- so obviously tripping balls and most likely drunk out of his mind.

Elton stumbled, falling into Johns chest harshly, sending them both stumbling back.

"Whatch yourself," John snapped, pulling him harshly back to his feet.

"Darling, maybe we could work on being nicer to each other? You make me sad a lot," he slurred.

Elton was nothing close to sober. John was the definition of it.

"How do you think I feel? Being with _you_ of all people." It was such a change. Just a couple minutes ago they were dancing and singing together, and now this?

"Don't be a _dick,_ " Elton mumbled, pushing John away from him.

That's when it happened. John's fist shot out, and Elton released a cry on pain, falling against the wall and grabbing his cheek, glasses nearly falling from his face.

"Hey- what the fuck," Bernie yelled, storming into the room and pulling Elton towards him, engulfing his small frame into a hug, and despite the singer being taller, he seemed so small at that moment. "What the hell was that for, you fucking arse?!"

John ignored him, walking forward and leaning toward Elton, mumbling, "We've been over this already. Behave, Elton," before he stormed away.

"Reggie.. Hey, are you okay, man?"

He heard Elton whimper, wrapping his arms around the writer and begging to cry.

"I don't want to live like this anymore," he cried. "It's everyday like this!"

"Like what, Reg?"

"This! He hates me, Bernie, he fucking hates me and when I kill myself all he's going to care about is his money!"

Bernie frowned. "Stop talking like that. You're not gonna kill yourself, man."

"Yeah? I've already tried, and you know it- jus' didn't work. Next time it will."

Heart heavy, he hugged Elton tighter. "Let's get you to bed, okay? I'll make sure John doesn't bother you," he said, changing the subject.

"I don't wanna. Will you be here when I wake up?"

"‘Course, man."

"Okay."

Bernie helped lead Elton to his bedroom, the man leaning almost all his weight against Bernie. Up the stairs, down the hall, pushing past drunken guests. 

He watched John lead a curly haired boy down the stairs.

He stared daggers.

"Fucking prick," he heard Elton mumble. He doubt he saw John, though. Eltons eyes were on his feet as he focused all his energy on walking. He was most likely just mumbling to himself. Bernie hoped he didn't see. It would break his heart.

"Hold on, Elton," was the call that made Bernie speed his pace. He could hear John speed walking toward them, so he held his friend close, just trying to get to the room.

But his shoulder was grabbed painfully, and John appeared in front of them.

"Elton, darling, I'm sorry," John said, but his eyes stayed on Bernie. Bernie watched as Elton's face turned up. "I'll see you later, I've business to attend to." He kissed the pianists forehead lightly, Elton leaning into the affection like a cat would lean into a pet. It made him sick. 

How dare John even think he could do this? Hurt his lover (multiple times in multiple ways) and then show him affection. Elton deserved nothing less than _respect_ and love. 

He shoved John away, tuning him out and rushing to get Elton away.

Soon enough, they got to the master bedroom, and Bernie shut a locked the door, sighing. Elton made his way to the bed silently, sighing as he fell onto the soft matress. He kicked off his shoes and struggled to pull his top off, crawling under his blankets. He mumbled something, closing his eyes and relaxing into the bed. Bernie moved closer.

"What did you say, man?"

"I said.. thank you. You're my bes' friend, y'know."

"Yeah," Bernie replied, giving a smile and pulling Eltons overly-flashy glasses from his face. "Get some sleep, Reggie."

"Okay... And, hey, Bernie?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't wanna be with John anymore. But what if no one loves me?"

Bernie sighed. "Im so happy you said that. I hate him, Reg," he chuckled out. "But.. Of course someone'll love you, Reg. You've a great personality, you're hilarious, and yeah, you've got issues, but everyone does. You'll find someone better. Someone who'll deserve you."

Elton laughed blissfully. "You always know know exactly what to say, don't you?" He opened his eyes, giving Bernie a toothy smile. "You're a real friend." Bernie grinned, giving Elton a kiss on the cheek and a pat on the arm.

"Go to sleep, Reg."

He watched Elton settle into his bed before taking up post on a chair, figuring he'd try to get a bit of his own rest.

He missed this- he and Reg spending time together like this. It was a comforting familiarity, one he could easily get used to again.


End file.
